Talk:World 3/@comment-84.90.161.45-20150103225642/@comment-3502824-20150105073502
You shouldn't be using Double Line. It should be Line Ahead all the way. And yes Red planes tend to attack only 1-2 enemies even with 2 CVLs doing it. Hence why I use only 1 CVL. Also CA flagship should be modernized especially in firepower and remodelled to Kai at least. If not then you should consider using it as support for awhile with the 1 red gun and 1 yellow gun and 1 recon plane composition. Even supports get leveled from this a lot and in my case it got my support CL (Kuma) from lv20 to lv70 just from being support, BBV (Fusou) from lv1 to lv80, CVL (Chitose, Chiyoda, Ryuujou, Jun'you, Hiyou, Shouhou) to Lv 70~95, and CA supports to lv 60~70. One thing for sure is that you should consider using fully modernized ships for support, mostly in firepower as that's all that matters for 3-2A. If you used unmodernized ships for support excluding CVL and BB/BBV, then you may face a few issues. If you feel your CVLs aren't doing good then consider adding better red planes than just 99 dive bombers. I currently use the CA Flagship/BBV/CL/CL/CVL/SS composition for 3-2A spamming and I don't do rotation and it has been very effective. A few times buckets may be required because of torpedo hitting a red morale ship and going into critical. All RNG. You could just consider rotating the CL/CA supports with red gun/yellow gun/recon plane composition if you want day cut-in and better firepower to happen more effectively. You could also rotate BBV/BB support but frankly speaking I have seen cases where even a red morale BBV/BB can take away MVP for some weird reason because double attack effect from artillery spotting didn't happen for the CA and more so if the enemy fleets barely had any enemies remaining due to CVLs or supports killing them off before CA had the chance. CVL supports SHOULD NOT be rotated and should stay red morale. Otherwise they will easily steal MVP from your CA flagship and sometimes they can even steal MVP from a BB/BBV. One thing for sure is that you definitely may need about 3-4 enemies alive because there are those weird cases where other ships kill the enemies before your CA flagship has a chance to do anything.You need 2 enemies alive which your CA flagship can hit. If your supports hit the enemies that were intended for the CA flagship to hit, then your chance of CA getting MVP gets lower. Example is double attack failing to activate (because artillery spotting effect isn't 100% guaranteed), where your CA flagship attack only once and then your supports finish off the rest of the enemies. If your CA did enough damage then you had good luck. Otherwise supports especially CVLs will take away MVP easily. The reason I use red morale ship instead of rotating them is to increase the rate that CA flagship hit the enemies two times during the two turns. Only thing I focus on rotating is Submarines. And I know if your Submarine level is too high, then they will reach about 20 minutes and higher repair time which will decrease the speed of leveling somewhat. This is why I tend to hunt for new Level 1 Submarines to use them for 3-2A spam. The older ones usually get used for Orel or just modernization food. One thing I definitely noticed was that unmodernized CA, or that's not even in Kai yet does have difficulty in getting MVP in 3-2A spam. Considering 3-2A spam will give you lots of CA/BB drop, consider using them for modernization food for the CA flagship. It will go to waste once you Kai or Kai Ni it, but in long run for power leveling, it is worth the cost. It's what I usually do. An example was Tone who I have gotten to Kai Ni 2 days ago. Tone was weak to get MVP from level 1 to lv24, so she was used as support CA for a bit where afterwards I finished her off to lv25, then she got more effective after getting Kai'd. Since I had lots of ships with Firepower maxed as I obtain lots of CA/BB from 3-2A or 4-3 spamming for power leveling, I solely gave all of it to the CA flagship.